Forest Fire
by Icyangel12
Summary: Three shot of the flameslinger winning over stealth elves heart 3
1. Chapter 1

**The first Skylander love story coming up Elven Love. Flameslinger and Stealth Elf Shipping! Oh yeah flameslinger and stealth elf are built like humans so flameslinger is taller than stealth elf. Alrightie lets get going! Hugo if you'll do the honors **

**Hugo: Why this is such a great honor I would love to! Dis-**

**Wait wait wait! I forgot this story takes place after Choas's defeat! Okay now Hugo,**

**Hugo: Angel owns nothing but loves skylanders!**

Choas had just been sent out of Skylands. Everyone was beyond happy Hugo even hugged a sheep! Everyone had desided to have a giant celebration at the ruins beach in 2 nights some of the skylanders desided to do something special to celebrate.

The water skylanders desided to set up a bar: Slam Bam made snow cones, Gil Grunt and Wham-Shell made drinks and Zap well zapped the drinks to give them that extra kick. The earth skylanders had upset the ground to made a dance floor. Camo made tons of fruit to eat. Drobot set up a DJ system, and Double Trouble, Prism Break, Whirlwind and Ghost Roaster decorated the beach.

Everyone was busy doing something, well almost everyone, Stealth Elf sat on the hill near Persephone's upgrade shop remembering every thing that happened from the start of her life up until this point.

_(Flashback)_

_A young Elven girl with a blue braid running down her back as she ran throught the forest. Her parents walking behind her slowly. Suddenly when the elven girl turned around her parents were gone. She looked around again screaming out there names. She didn't find them she was lost in forest for days until a ninja like tree creature took her in. He tutored her in the ways of stealth. Years later she joined the skylanders so she could search for her parents she couldn't find them after all this time she had given up hope._

_(Present Day)_

Steath Elf sighed before going to find some way to help with the party. When she noticed him, Flameslinger doubled over in laughter at the sight of Wreakingball and Boomer. Boomer was playing fetch with Wreakingball using lit dynamite which would giving the little creature _the explosive_ _burps_. Stealth elf couldn't help herself, it started with a badly stiffled chuckle then slight laughing then she was in fun on giggle-fit she had tears in her eyes because she was laughing so hard.

Before Stealth Elf had started her giggle-fit Flameslinger had been wondering around thinking about his bestfriend who happened to be the she elf who was laughing only a few feet away. He had seen her a few times when he had peeked out from under his blindfold she had the most amazing eyes. He could stare into them for hours he just wished he could say he lo- No he wouldn't Stealth Elf was his bestfriend he doesn't not love her.

Besides another Skylander Lightning Rod had been trying to ask her out for weeks. Lightning Rod: Hero, Celebrity, Air Skylander and all around perfect guy. Flameslinger: Archer, Friend, Fire Skylander. See the diffrence?

Speaking of the cocky Air Skylander himself. "Hey pretty lady!" He called all to suddenly Stealth Elf's laughter stopped as she glared at the cloud giant. "What's say you and me go to the party on friday night?" He said wrapping an arm around her. Camo, the life dragon, saw the look of hate in Stealth Elf's eyes so he sent a watermelon flying twords Lightning Rod's head. Direct hit.

While the cloud giant tried to pry the melon off of his head Camo winked to Stealth elf and walked off pretending not to notice. Taking her chance she ran away from Lightning Rod. Flameslinger looked out from under his blindfold to see her run off twords the beach. Then heard Lightning Rod float in that direction. Five minuets later he saw Lightning Rod comeback his cloud black and showed signs of lightning.

Flameslinger waited a few secounds before walking down the stairs to the beach grabbing a can of oil and went to the small robot near the gate to the underworld. He used the oil can to open a small hole in the wall.

He took off his blindfold this was their place no one else knew it was there and if they did they chose to forget about it. What he saw he would never forget...

_Cliff hanger..._

_Well until i post the next Chapter it will be,_

_Oh look the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Chapter 2 is now up! Boomer could you do the disclaimer please?**

**Boomer: Do I get to blow stuff up?**

**Well no... Okay... Drobot will you do the disclaimer?**

**Drobot: Sure, Angel owns nothing.**

**Thanks best robo-dragon ever.**

Flameslinger walked into the cave which was he and Stealth Elf's spot to a sight that shocked him. Stealth Elf the cofident she-elf, and powerful skylander was _crying_. No not just crying she was crying her eyes out. He saw her wipe the tears away angerly before hugging her knees.

"Stealth Elf? Are you alright?" He asked sitting down next to her before he knew what was happening she grabbed Flameslinger and held on as tightly as she could.

"Sling?" She asked he loved it when she called him that.

"Yes?" He awnsered placing a hand on her back.

"Promise you won't laugh if I tell you something?"

"Cross my heart," Flameslinger said placing an X on his chest.

"Lightning Rod doesn't like me. He see's me as a prize something that he can't have but wants. I heard him talking to Drobot and Slam Bam who then told him to float off," Stealth Elf said trying to push the new tears away. While silently Flameslinger vowed to thank Drobot and Slam Bam and to make Lightning Rod pay. "What's worse is when he came after me. H-" Stealth Elf took a ragged breath "He told me that I was worthless and ugly he told me that if anyone could loved me it would have to be a troll! I threw poison spores in his face and ran here,"

Flameslinger suddenly stood up grabbing his bow and blindfold. He wasn't angry he was furious. He heard Stealth Elf call his name and chase after him. She caught him grabbing his hand and he said "I'm going to make him pay,"

"Why?" She said making him turn to her pushing put his blindfold so she could see his eyes. A group of skylanders gathered to watch them Lightning Rod included.

"Because he made you cry!"

"And!?" Stealth Elf cried.

"I love you! And I'm not going to let him treat you that way!" Flameslinger yelled causing the crowd to gasp. Lightning Rod clenched his fists.

"You what?" Stealth Elf asked she prayed he said what she thought he said.

"I love you" He said dropping his bow and cupping her checks "And I'm... not going to... let..." Flameslinger closed his eyes and his lips touched her's making the other skylanders to hoot, holler and whistle. That is until Lightning Rod pushed throught the crowd sending a lightning bolt at Flameslinger breaking the kiss sending the archer into a stone pillar near the core.

"Sling!" Stealth Elf cried as she picked up his bow and ran to him Whirlwind and Camo running behind her. Stealth Elf ran to the fainted archer gently placing her arms around him. "Sling?" She asked.

Camo wrapped Stealth Elf in his tail as Whirlwind carried Flameslinger to the medical tent, Camo and Stealth Elf after her, where she and Cali would fix him up. Spyro and Cynder took the Lightning Rod matter into there own hands but before they could: "_Lightning Rod!"_ Slam-Bam came charging up the cloud giant. The ice yeti saw Stealth Elf as a little sister and lightning had just set off his brotherly protectivness.

*Forest Fire*

Flameslinger had awoke in the medical tent his eyes heavy and his back hurt. "Sling are you okay?" He heard Stealth Elf ask.

"Fine I'm not dead so... yeah," Flameslinger said sitting up "What happened why I was out?" He asked

"You were out for two days it's the day of the party," Steath Elf said "Lightning Rod was stuck on guard duty and I've been here with you," She said hugging him.

Flameslinger smiled "Well if it's the day of the party... then will you go with me?" Flameslinger asked.

Stealth Elf looked at him for a secound the said "Yes... Yes! I would love to I'll see you tonight!" She said running off.

Flameslinger laughed because... he had _a __**date...**_

**Okie dokie it's the end of this chapter I've had many reviews asking for me to post this so I hope your happy with it! There's one more chapter I'll post it after I finish it!**


End file.
